A Wedding Story
by Shayney
Summary: "Star Trek: Voyager" meets "A Wedding Story." P/K.


A Wedding Story

This story grew out of a discussion on [PKSP][1], about how much better "Dark Frontier" would have been, if only it had been Steve and Terri Irwin (of The Crocodile Hunter_) stalking the Borg, instead of the Hansens. (Steve [poking drone with stick]: "Come 'ere, mate, let's have a look at you. Aren't you a beauty? Ooh, you're a little bit grumpy...") I started thinking about how other such shows might play out with a _Voyager_ influence. _This Old Starship_, with Bob Vila blundering through the Jeffries Tubes? _From Neelix's Kitchen_? _Emergency Holograms_? Of course, being an inveterate P/Ker, the one I ended up doing was _A Wedding Story_. _

(A Wedding Story_ is a series on TLC which tells the story of a real couple's courtship and wedding, using interview clips of the bride, groom, and their friends and families, along with footage of wedding preparations and the actual ceremony.) _

**Rating: ** PG   
**Codes:** P/K   
**Date Posted:** 25 December 1999   
**Summary:** _Star Trek: Voyager_ meets _A Wedding Story_. 

Schmaltz warning. I'm hoping I can get away with it, since it's Christmas. :-) 

Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. Song lyrics adapted from "Wedding Song (There Is Love)" by Noel Paul Stookey. 

  


**A Wedding Story**

by [Shayney][2]

  


_Your presence is requested at the wedding of   
Tom & Harry   
today on this special edition of _A Briefing With Neelix: _"A Wedding Story."_

  
**Harry: **

We actually met before we got on _Voyager_. In a sleazy bar on Deep Space Nine. It figures it would be in a bar. 

  
**Tom: **

If there's one thing I learned in New Zealand, it was to mind my own business. Not to get involved. But I turned around, and there he was. This sweet-faced kid who didn't look old enough to even be in a bar. Getting scammed by a Ferengi. One of the oldest scams in the book, too, I might add. I just couldn't sit by and let him get suckered. 

  
**Harry: **

He rescued me. A total stranger who, as far as he knew, he'd never see again. That's Tom. Always first into the fray if someone needs help. 

  
**Tom: **

He followed me around like a puppy after that. I...well, I wasn't the most popular guy on _Voyager_ back then, so I didn't mind. And we just...clicked. I've never had such a good friend. 

But it was years before I finally asked him out. He was so damned young. I felt like Mrs. Robinson. (What? Oh, just a historical reference, Neelix.) And he had a homeworld honey, see. It wasn't until he got a letter from his parents telling him Libby had married someone else that he gave up on her. I made my move then, but I guess it was too soon. 

Our first date was pretty much a disaster. I took him to the holodeck, and ran my "parking" program. Very romantic. A vintage '57 Chevy convertible, parked on a ridge with a breathtaking view, sexy music on the radio. Almost never fails. But he didn't get it. He sort of liked the music, but he was bored just sitting there parked. He wanted to go somewhere or do something. I tried to put my arm around him, get cozy, but he was too antsy to sit still. I ended up giving him a driving lesson instead. 

  
**Harry: **

This is sort of embarrassing. I think I loved Tom, but, um...I didn't know it yet. I thought that was the most boring holoprogram I ever saw in my life. I couldn't believe he wanted to waste his holodeck time just sitting there. 

That was the final straw. Lately, he'd been acting so strange. Sometimes almost manically excited, sometimes so quiet and withdrawn. I thought he might be sick or something. So I went to talk to the Doctor.... 

  
**The Doctor:**

Yes, in a way you could say that I'm responsible for getting Ensigns Paris and Kim together. Mr. Kim came to consult with me about Mr. Paris' odd behavior. As soon as he described the "weird holoprogram," I was able to diagnose the "problem." 

  
**Harry:**

You don't know how mortifying it was to have to have a hologram explain it to me. It's just that we'd been friends so long, it never occurred to me.... But I went to Tom, and told him I wanted to try his holoprogram again. It was, uh, a lot more fun the second time. 

  
**Tom:**

We've been together ever since. Finally I proposed to him. In a turbolift. Romantic, huh? Yeah, well, it wasn't quite how I planned it. 

I wanted everything to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. But somehow it never worked out. Something always happened. The first time, I invited him to my quarters for dinner. I had it all planned. The meal, the wine, what I was going to say. Only my replicator broke down, and Harry spent most of the evening fixing it. I tried to suggest that we go to his quarters and eat there, but he's so compulsive. I knew even if I succeeded in dragging him off, he'd be distracted, thinking about what could be wrong with the replicator. 

So I tried again, this time when we were on an away mission. Beautiful planet, routine supply acquisition - and out of contact with _Voyager_ for two days. Just me, Harry, a shuttlecraft, and a gourmet picnic. It was perfect. Until we got a call from one of the other teams. Ayala had fallen out of a tree, and I was the only medic on the planet. Nothing the Doc couldn't handle, but I had to stay with him until _Voyager_ got back. 

The third time, I planned an evening on the holodeck. My favorite restaurant on Risa, much fancier than Sandrine's. We were just about to order when the call came over the comm: "All senior officers to the bridge." We ended the program and raced to the turbolift. Harry was amused, thinking about the looks we'd get, taking our stations in our formalwear, but I was beginning to think the universe was conspiring against me. So I proposed, there in the turbolift. In case I never got another chance. He must have thought I was nuts, but he said yes, and we stepped out onto the bridge grinning like fools. I don't even remember what we were called to the bridge for now. 

  
**Harry:**

Yes, it was Tom who proposed. It's Tom who wanted to get married. It's Tom who wanted a real wedding. He teases me about being old-fashioned and sentimental, but he's a lot worse than I am. I never felt the need for formal sanction and public recognition of our bond. We know how we feel, and that's what counts. But Tom...tradition means a lot to him. More than he'll admit. And if it makes him happy, I'll go along. 

Well, within limits.... 

# # # # # #

TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING: HARRY'S QUARTERS 

"I'm going to ask Tuvok to be my attendant." 

"Tuvok? I figured you'd pick B'Elanna." 

"I would, but you're picking her." 

"I am? Okay, I am." She would have been his first choice, except he thought Harry was going to ask her. 

"Tuvok's been a mentor to me ever since I came aboard. A substitute father, almost." Harry grinned. "And he's always....tolerated you." 

"Oh, shut up and help me plan the ceremony." 

"I agreed to a wedding if you planned it," Harry protested. 

"I will, but I want to honor your heritage. You know, some Chinese or Korean wedding customs." 

"Most of my family's been in South Carolina for generations." 

"Don't you have _any_ special traditions at your family weddings?" 

Harry thought for a moment. "Well...my cousin got married just before I was stationed to _Voyager_. She and her husband were big Clemson Tigers fans. They decorated everything in purple and orange, with pawprints. Just like her parents did at their wedding." 

"I'm serious, Harry." 

"So am I. Sports is a religion in my family. Especially Clemson." 

"Purple and orange pawprints aren't quite what I had in mind." 

"Well, check the cultural database, then." 

"Good idea." Tom worked at the computer for a moment. "Chinese tea ceremony?" 

"No way." 

"Oh, here's an interesting Korean custom. The groom's friends tie him up and beat him with a stick." 

"Forget it." 

"That's your problem, Harry, you just have no sense of adventure." 

"Maybe for my next marriage." 

"Oh, here's a good one. No, really, come look. It's an old Japanese and Korean wedding custom that symbolizes unity and dedication." 

Harry leaned over Tom's shoulder, looking at the terminal. "I should have known it would involve booze," he teased. "But yeah, it _is_ a good one." 

# # # # # #

**B'Elanna:**

To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to give the toast - even though I'm their best friend and it's traditional for the best friend of the couple to do the honors. I was really, really flattered that they asked, but I _hate_ public speaking. Especially at fancy parties. But they blackmailed me. Harry said that if I didn't agree to do it, he'd ask Tuvok. The rest of the guests would never forgive me if I let that happen. So I said yes. 

# # # # # #

**Captain Janeway:**

Under normal circumstances, a married couple would not be allowed to serve together on a ship as small as _Voyager_. At the very least, I'd be expected to separate them, so they weren't working together. 

But these aren't normal circumstances. Transfers aren't an option, and we don't have any staff to spare. I consider it one of the benefits of being out here in the Delta Quadrant. They're part of a great team on the bridge; it would be a shame to separate them. Out here, I don't have to. 

# # # # # #

**Chakotay:**

I have to admit, I had my doubts at first. Tom and Harry bonded instantly, but they seemed so mismatched. Harry's quiet, Tom's loud. Harry's neat, Tom's...not. Harry's so serious, Tom treats everything like a joke. Harry is cautious, Tom jumps in head first. They seemed to have nothing in common. 

But somehow, they complement each other, rather than clash. Over the years, they've proved me wrong...and I'm glad. 

# # # # # #

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING: THE HOLODECK 

Tom tapped some commands into the console, and the holodeck grid vanished, replaced by a lovely cottage on the beach. Floor to ceiling windows looked out on a deck built out over the water. 

"We compromised on the honeymoon," Harry said. "It's Myrtle Beach, late 20th century. My favorite place, and Tom's favorite time." 

"Myrtle Beach was known for its golf courses back then," Tom explained. "I've got two dozen different ones programmed. Also parasailing, jetskiing, and several bike trails. And dozens of nightclubs, all authentic." 

"It's going to be great," Harry said, smiling. 

"Yeah. Even if we never leave the house." 

# # # # # #

**Seven:**

I asked Ensign Kim what he wished for a wedding gift. I expected him to request an item which could be replicated. Instead, he asked me to sing a song at his wedding. 

It seemed an unusual request. I know Ensign Kim likes music, but the computer database contains millions of recordings from hundreds of Alpha Quadrant cultures. Surely he could find a more accomplished performer than myself among those. 

According to the Doctor, however, a live performance is more valued than a recording, and one by a...friend even more so. 

Therefore, the Doctor and I will be singing at the Kim-Paris wedding. 

# # # # # #

ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING: CARGO BAY ONE 

**Neelix:**

Tom wanted to have the wedding on the holodeck, but I told him there just wouldn't be enough room. The mess hall wasn't big enough, either. Everyone wanted to see _Voyager_'s favorite couple get married. As morale officer, I insisted everyone be invited. So it had to be Cargo Bay One. Of course, not everyone can be there for the actual ceremony, but Commander Chakotay graciously worked the shifts so everyone will be able to attend the reception. 

Doesn't everything look nice? The flowers are from Kes' garden. I know she would approve. She always thought Tom and Harry were meant for each other. 

There's still a lot of work to do. I'm preparing a fabulous banquet, featuring the foods of both Earth and the Delta Quadrant. And Mr. Vulcan is making the dessert. 

  
**Tuvok:**

"Wedding cake" is of dubious nutritional value. It is, however, traditional. Cooking is a simple matter of chemistry; I am confident of my ability to complete this task. Admittedly, it is an inefficient use of my time. Replicating a cake would be more logical. 

But I have observed that humans invest a great deal of meaning into inefficiency, particularly for ceremonial and social occasions. Making desserts from scratch may be illogical, but making concessions for others' values and customs is not. 

# # # # # #

THE MORNING OF THE WEDDING: TOM'S QUARTERS 

"We decided to get married in our Starfleet dress uniforms. Starfleet has come to mean a lot to both of us, and it just seemed right....Harry, hold still, your collar's crooked." 

Harry stopped long enough for Tom to adjust the neckline on his dress uniform, then resumed pacing and wringing his hands. 

"Getting cold feet, Harry?" 

"No!" Harry sighed, and came over to Tom. "At least, not about marrying you. It's the ceremony I'm nervous about. I'm afraid I'm going to screw it up. I always screw up things like this." 

"Relax, Har. I made it really short and sweet, remember? No long vows or speeches. All you have to do is stand there and say 'yes' at the right place." 

"I'll probably still mess it up." 

"Harry, don't worry. You can't screw it up. And even if you do, so what? These are our friends. They'll understand." He put an arm around Harry, hugging him. 

Harry smiled slightly, a little more relaxed. "Sorry. You're marrying a doofus, Tom." 

"I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

# # # # # #

THE WEDDING 

The crew were assembled in the cargo bay one, standing in neat rows. They were all in uniform, as suggested in the invitations. The wedding couple didn't want anyone wasting relicator rations on clothes they might never use again. Everyone who was off-shift was there, and the ceremony would be broadcast over the comm system, so those on duty could watch or listen if they wanted to. 

Music began, played on the Vulcan harp by Tuvok, and Tom and Harry came in together, side by side. The guests turned to see the happy couple. Tom's red dress uniform sported his "fruit salad" - the impressive assortment of medals he'd earned in his first stint in Starfleet. Harry's gold uniform was embellished with a wide sash and a replica of a sword that had been in his family for years. 

The Doctor took holos as they walked the length of the cargo bay, along the red carpet to where the Captain awaited them, a narrow table before her. As they stopped, facing Janeway across the table, Tuvok put his harp down and came to Harry's side. B'Elanna took her place at Tom's. 

Seven and the Doctor performed their song then. It was a variation of a traditional 20th century wedding song, another concession to Tom's sensibilities. __

"Well a boy must leave his mother   
And a man shall leave his home   
They shall travel on to where   
Two shall be as one   
As it was in the beginning   
Is now and till the end,   
Man shall draw his life from love   
And give it back again.   
And there is love. There is love." 

They sang with their usual inhumanly perfect harmony. Tom and Harry smiled at the singers, then at each other. They both loved classical music. __

"What's to be the reason   
For the joining of our lives?   
Is it love that brings you here?   
Or love that brings you life.   
For if loving is the answer   
Tell me who's the giving for,   
Do you believe in something   
That you've never seen before?   
Oh there's love. Oh there is love." 

As the song ended, the Captain spoke. "This has been the happiest duty of any ship's captain, since the days of masted sailing ships. We are gathered here today to witness the union of our crewmates and friends, Tom and Harry." 

There were two lacquered cups on the table; Janeway pushed them forward. Tom and Harry each picked one up, took a sip, then exchanged cups. They drank again, then poured the wine in the two cups back and forth, mixing their contents, and drank a third time. 

"Ensign Kim, Ensign Paris. Do you agree to travel the path of life together from this day forth?" 

"Yes," Tom and Harry said in unison. 

"The rings," Janeway said. 

B'Elanna handed Tom a plain gold band; Tuvok did the same for Harry. There was a slightly awkward moment when Harry forgot Tom was supposed to go first, but they recovered quickly. 

The Captain smiled. "With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command, and the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce that your wedding vows are sealed. You may now kiss each other...." 

# # # # # #

THE RECEPTION 

"Neelix outdid himself, didn't he?" Jenny Delaney remarked to Lt. Chapman. 

"Especially the pâté. I'd never guess it was made with leola root." 

"And the cake is simply stunning." 

"I heard it was Tuvok who did that, not Neelix." 

"You're kidding!" 

The buzz of conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a spoon against a glass. "Shhh, it's time for the toast," various voices hissed. 

B'Elanna stood, resplendent in her dress uniform. "Could I have your attention, please? Everybody grab a drink." She looked a little nervous, but her voice was strong and clear. 

"The first time I saw Harry was in the medical ward of the Ocampa. He was a soft human, so young and confused and scared, barefoot in a drafty hospital gown. Looking at him now, it's hard to believe he's the same person." She paused. "He's much better dressed." There were shouts of laughter. 

She continued. "When I first met Tom, he was just a boy, obsessed with silly holoprograms. Now he's a man...obsessed with silly holoprograms." More laughter. "It was obvious from the beginning that Tom and Harry were meant for each other. It took them a little longer to realize it. But it's been a joy to watch them make that realization. And it will be a joy to watch them share their lives together." She raised her glass. "Please join me in wishing them well." 

# # # # # #

EPILOGUE: 

"But, Tom...." 

"Harry, you didn't even want a wedding. I don't understand why you're so anxious to get it all recorded now. We've got plenty of great holos to show your folks when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant." 

"I know, but...well, I can't help thinking that one day you and I and all our friends will be dead." 

"How cheerful." 

"It's true," Harry insisted. "And I want our love story, all of it, to be remembered, even after we're all gone." 

"Oh, Harry...." Tom blinked back tears. "That's so sweet." He hugged his new husband, gently kissed him. "But I'm sorry. There's still no way I'm letting Neelix record our wedding night." 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Karen, who swore she'd kill me if I ever did a wedding scene where someone sings "There Is Love." So of course I had to do it, just to annoy her. :-) 

And no, I am absolutely, positively _not_ doing _A Baby Story_! 

   [1]: http://www.squidge.org/pksp/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:ShayneyL@aol.com



End file.
